The Tutor
by Seressi10
Summary: Annette Brant is struggling in school. Enter Peter Parker, science student extraordinaire, the Tutor.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Readers,_

_This is an idea that has been stewing around in my mind for some time. It has elements of The Amazing Spider-Man and The Ultimate Spider-man, both of which were rather recently released. I plan to keep it rather fast paced, so you don't get a long, boring story, and I finish before school starts! I hope you all enjoy, and comments, critiques, and reviews will be well received._

_Disclaimer: All facets of the Spider-man franchise belong to Sony Pictures and Disney_

_So now, without further ado:_

_Chapter One: In which I narrowly avoid several unpleasant situations_

"Su-summer school?"

"Yes, Annette. I know summer's the time when you kids finally have a break, but you haven't been improving your grades! At the request of your parents, I gave you fair warning after first quarter, but an entire semester has gone by and there hasn't been any change."

"No, no, no Mrs. Johnson, you don't understand. My family has been planning this trip since the beginning of the year! I can't miss it." I gave my principle the most pathetic look I could muster. Sighing, she leaned back into her chair.

"I don't know what to say, Annette. You're one of our best students when it comes to _social _sciences, but for the love of me I can't figure out why you can't seem to manage plain old science!"

"Mrs. Johnson, please. If I managed to bring my grades up by the end of the year, can this be avoided?"

"Your grade is averaging at a high C, relatively good for you I would think. But you would need an average of above 95 to pass this second semester."

"O.K. then. It's settled!" I gave Mrs. Johnson a bright smile. "Average above 95%...I can do that." I tensed as Mrs. Johnson fixed me with a skeptical look.

"I don't want you to cheat your way out of this Annette…We'll have to keep track of your progress."

"That's fine," I agreed. It was probably unlikely, but I didn't want Mrs. Johnson to change her mind.

She pulled a small notepad out from a drawer and began writing on it. "I want you to take this to the counselor, and see if she can do anything about the tutor situation. I know school policy generally does not permit tutors at such short notice, but because you asked so nicely," she paused here, ripping the yellow paper from the pad and sliding it across the desk," we'll make an exception."

I breathed a sigh of relief, fingers nervously folding, then smoothing the small hand-written note.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Johnson! I won't disappoint you!"

Smiling, she held the door open for me. "You be sure to do that now Annette. As much as I enjoy our conversations, I would hate to see you miss that trip to Europe. Tell your mother I said hi."

* * *

The trip to the counselor was short and to the point. Briefly scanning over the note, she clicked her disapproval, but put my name down on the list that was posted outside the counselor's office weekly. "Not many people will be willing to double up at this time of the year, so you're lucky that this young man's available." Pulling out a form, she passed it over to me. I gulped when I noticed all the fine print. "Don't worry about all that stuff. Think of it like a release form."

"Release? From what?"

Giving me a look, she continued, "It basically says that if there is no improvement in your grades, the tutor cannot be held responsible."

Signing it, I handed it back to her. "So when does the tutoring actually start?"

"Tutoring can start any time you two want, but if the principle wants progress reports, I would suggest as soon as possible."

"But when do I actually meet my tutor?"

She gave me another look. "Well we can't do anything now…school's out. But stop by here tomorrow. He comes by around then."

Nodding, I mumbled thanks and left the room.

* * *

"So how was school Annie?" My dad sat at the head of the table.

"It was o.k." I said, spooning mashed potatoes onto my plate. "Same old, same old…"

I could feel my mother staring at me from across the table. "How's your science class coming along?" She asked. "Did you learn anything new?"

"Yeah…just some chemistry stuff…you know…mixing chemicals?"

Fixing me with one of her looks, she continued: "So you didn't learn anything about…let's say… _summer school_?"

_Busted_, I thought. I cringed as my dad and younger brother Max joined in the stare fest. My mom and principle being in the same book club tended to be like both sides of a coin. On one hand, Mrs. Johnson was lenient when it came to dealing with me, but on the other, my mom found out about things sooner than I would like. "I was planning on telling you…after dinner."

"You're lucky Janet found a tutor for you, or I would have gladly left you at home over summer."

My dad jumped into the conversation before my mom got too enthusiastic. "So what happened to that story you were working on Betty?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe the nerve of Jameson!" With my mom successfully distracted, I breathed a sigh of relief and gave my dad a grateful look, smiling as he winked at me. My mom continued her rant: "He's more interested in some two bit story about that masked vigilante than my own work!"

My mother is Betty Brant, journalist for the Daily Bugle. She's well known for her stories on humanitarian issues, so anytime one of her stories gets bumped for something she views as "tabloid nonsense", she tends to get a bit upset.

I quickly cleared my plate and dumped it in the sink. Grabbing my bag, I made to dash up the steps, wincing as my mom's voice echoed up the stair well. "Don't think you're off the hook young lady! I'll talk to you later!"

* * *

Textbooks and sheaves of paper were spread out on my bed. I settled myself in the middle, groaning as I heard the sound of paper crumpling.

"Everything alright kiddo?" My dad peaked from behind my door.

"Yeah, fine…you can come in Dad."

Stepping around the clutter on the floor, he occupied the swivel chair from my desk. "You know your mother just wants what's best for you, right? She doesn't enjoy yelling at you."

"Yeah." And I did know that. She was just a bit…harsh. It probably came from working with J. Jonah Jameson all day long.

"Sweetie?" My dad and I turned to the door. My mom was standing there, a plate of cookies in her hand.

"Are those peanut butter chocolate chip?" I asked.

"Mh-hmm," she said, closing the door behind her. "Think of them as a peace offering." She set the plate down on my desk. My dad slid to make more space for her on the chair. Settling herself down, she sighed. "Annette…I'm not really angry with you. There's just been a ton going on at work lately, and I don't want to constantly have to worry about how you're doing in school. I'm so used to hearing about how well you do in history and English, that I just expect it from you in everything else."

"I know mom," I said, trying to placate her. "I know. I'm going to meet my tutor tomorrow, and we'll start as soon as possible, even tomorrow if you want."

Smiling, she got up to place a kiss on my forehead. "Ok then. Don't go to sleep too late." My dad followed behind her, stopping next to the plate of cookies. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"Sure dad," I said, laughing.

"Listen to you mother Annie, and try to get some sleep tonight ok?"

"Yeah dad."

Nodding, he grabbed a cookie, before closing the door behind him.

I laughed, all the while shaking my head. My dad could be really funny sometimes. I always enjoyed whatever moments I had with both of them. My parents both led very busy work lives, what with my mom writing articles for the _Daily Bugle_ and my dad heading a new project at Oscorp. Deciding that I wasn't going to get any more work done tonight, I stuffed everything into my bag. Shutting the lights off, I slid under my covers.

* * *

"Parker. Peter Parker."

Stifling a laugh, I said, "Bond. James Bond. How do you do?"

He grinned. "No man…I see what you did there…seriously though."

"Annette Brant."

Dropping his skate board on the floor, he said, "Walk with me."

School had just ended, and I had gone directly to the counselor's office. I hadn't expected anybody to be there yet, so I was surprise when I saw Peter.

"So, Annette. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm having trouble with science, especially that chemistry stuff."

"Hmmm…that 'chemistry stuff', huh?"

I watched him out of the corner of my eye. "You're laughing at me."

"Not laughing…no...so wh—"

"Parker!"

I turned my head to see Mr. Bates, resident grump, heading down the hallway.

"What have I told you about using that thing in the school?"

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again sir." Peter gave a mock salute before heading towards the school exit.

I watched him carry his board a few feet further, until Mr. Bates was out of sight. Then he dropped it again.

"So…you coming?"

* * *

"Hello dear, I'm Peter's Aunt!" A woman probably in her late 40s, early 50s, stood before me. Her once dark hair had streaks of gray.

"Hi," I said, hands clasped together.

Aunt May, as Peter had called her, was standing in the small kitchen busily preparing dinner for the family. "Oh don't be shy. Are you a friend of Peter's?"

"No," I said, albeit awkwardly. I had hardly known him for a day. "No…Peter's just going to tutor me in science."

"Oh really? That's nice. So ho—"

"Ok Aunt May, I think you've asked Annette enough questions." Peter interrupted his aunt. "We have to get started, you know? I have to see just how much she needs my help."

Aunt May nodded, mumbling her agreement. "You do that Peter. Just be down for dinner on time. I'll need you to set the table for tonight, with a third place of course."

"Oh no, Mrs. Parker, that's really not necessary," I interjected.

"Nonsense dear, and call me Aunt May. I wouldn't feel good if I sent you home without any food after all that work you're going to do. Now off you go."

"Thanks Aunt May," I said, and I turned to follow after Peter.

* * *

It turns out I needed help. _Big_ time. By the time Peter was done grilling me, I never wanted to see another chemistry book again. Trudging down the steps behind him, I went to get my mobile.

"Hey mom?"

"_Annette? Where are you?"_

"I'm at Peter's house."

"_Peter? Who's Peter? You never—"_

"Relax mom. Peter Parker. He's my tutor. Listen, his aunt's invited me to stay for dinner…is that ok?"

I could tell my mom was distracted, her initial worry gone._ "Hmmm? What? Yes, that's fine. Just call your father and let him know. I'm probably going to be late today. Word's out that there's going to be press conference regarding waste disposal in the river, and…"_

I listened as my mom droned on, giving the occasional 'mh-hmm' and 'ok.'

"_See you later then," _she said. I placed a quick call home, letting my dad know where I was.

"Annette?" Peter called my name. Hanging up, I stowed my mobile in my pocket.

"Coming," I said. I entered the small dining area. Peter stood with his back to me, arms loaded with dishes and utensils. "You called?" I said.

"What? Oh, yeah. Dinner's ready."

Aunt may bustled in, a big dish of pasta in her hands. "Let's eat."

* * *

"Thanks so much Aunt May! The food was delicious!" I stood in front of the door, bag slung over my shoulder.

"Anytime Annette. You're always welcome here." She gave my arm a quick pat before turning towards the kitchen. "I'd better scrub those dishes now, before the sauce toughens up. See you later dear."

"Bye," I called out. I shut the door behind me, turning when I heard Peter call my name.

"Annette, wait up. When do you want to meet up next…not to be harsh or anything, but…"

"But I need the help?" I laughed. "Don't worry Parker…I'm not going to take offense. Why don't we just play it by ear for now…My mom's pretty busy for the next week, so my dad will probably need me at home."

"That's cool," he said, hands stuck in his jacket pockets. "See you later then." I watched as he sauntered back into the house, giving a final wave before shutting the door.

Walking home, especially at night, wasn't my idea of fun. The streets were still crowded, but with all the wrongs sorts of people. Feeling my mobile vibrating, I pulled it out of my bag. It was my dad.

"_Hey Annette, can you pick up some organic milk for your brother?"_

"Did you check the cellar? Mom usually keeps it stocked down there."

"_Max looked everywhere, and you know how he gets congested when he drinks the regular stuff. All that mucus isn't good, you know. The build up—"_

"Ok dad, Max's milk. Anything else?" I wasn't in the mood for another lecture in science.

"_No that's it…I think. I'll stop by the grocery store tomorrow and get everything else. Just get one carton. He's already acting up."_

Ending the call, I started to head to the nearest corner mart. My younger brother by nine years was allergic to just about everything, hence the organic milk. I was in and out within a minute, once again heading home. I didn't notice the two men that began to follow me.

* * *

"Hand over the money!"

I was cornered, back pressed against a grime covered dumpster.

"I don't have any on me," I said, struggling to break free.

"Don't lie to me bitch! How the hell d'you buy that shit." He kicked the carton of organic milk across the ground, milk spraying everywhere. _I hope that's all that gets spilled tonight._

The second guy pulled my bag out of my hands, throwing the contents all over the ground. I winced when I heard a crack. _There's goes my mobile._

"You know, women prefer if you _don't _look through their bag."

"Spiderman!"

"They think it's an invasion of their privacy."

And then he pounced. The first thug let go of me, drawing his switchblade. "Come on you insect. What you gonna do, you mother fhmghh—" Webbing covered his mouth.

"There are ladies present," said Spiderman, before throwing a quick jab at the flailing thug.

"One down, one to go." He turned around, only to see the second thug scrambling away down the alley. "Oh no, man. Don't do that. You're going to ruin all the fun."

He shot his webbing at the man, giving a harsh tug. The man came flying backwards, knocking into the other thug. "Strike."

Turning towards me: "You alright miss?"

"Um…mh-hmm." I blinked furiously, nodding my head sideways, then up and down. I got down on my knees and began to collect all my stuff. I sighed when I reached the now empty milk carton. The cow's head was literally non-existent, a gaping hole in its place. _Guess Max's just going to have to go without it,_ I thought.

"Hey…you ok down there." Spiderman eyed the carton. "Do you need another one of those? I could get one for you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head before pointing out the alley way. "There's a store a block from here."

I gave him a look.

And then I started laughing. Supermarket? Milk? Definitely…Add a web-slinging wall crawler? No.

"What? I'm totally serious!"

"Yeah...sure. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer later, but I have to go now." Turning, I dashed out of the alley, grateful to see the bright city lights once more. I heard the sound of webbing being released, before I yelled, "Hey Spidey!"

I turned to see him leap off a fire escape, landing comfortably on the ground. "Let me guess…you want the milk."

"No," I said, smiling. I saw the milk carton a few feet away. Spiderman noticed, using his webbing to pull it into his hands. "Sign that for me, would you?"

He tilted his head, before nodding slowly. "Sure…if that's what you want." I ruffled through my bag looking for a pen. Finding one, I handed it to him watching as he quickly signed it.

Taking it from him, I watched as he swung away. "Stay out of trouble Miss," he called out over his shoulder, before disappearing into the New York City skyline.

Smiling, I headed home.

* * *

"You were what?!" My mom ran up to me, hands tightly grasping my shoulders. She turned me this way and that, examining for any injuries. "How could you send her out at a time like this John? She could have been killed!" She turned to glare at my father. He stared up at me from his seat on the couch, miserable in expression.

Gently pulling away, I gave my mom a pat on the back. "I'm ok mom. Just a little roughed up. I'll be fine in the morning."

She grabbed me again. Satisfied when she couldn't find anything, she settled for holding me close. "And you say Spiderman saved you?"

"Mh-hmm."

"I don't believe it," said Max. He stood on the steps, small hands clinging to the bannister

I reached for my bag and pulled out the milk carton. Tossing it to him, I shared a smile with my mom as he gave a small exclamation. Realizing I was still in the room, he looked up at me while pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Of course I'll have to analyze the webbing."

I gave him a look. "You do that little man…I have nothing to lie about."

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Max smiled brightly before dashing up the stairs.

"Alright then, mom…I'm going to head up now."

"You're sure you're alright?"

"Yes, mother," I said.

That night, I dreamt of headless cows and talking spiders.

_End of Chapter One_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: In which Spiderman gets me out of the frying pan, and manages to throw his lady friend into the fire_

_*Two Weeks Later*_

"Alright class. This is your mid-quarter test. You will have all of class to finish this exam. That means 90 minutes." Here, Mr. Bates stopped to glare at Flash Thompson and his group of followers. "You are permitted to use a calculator, and _no_ Mr. Thompson, that does not mean you can substitute with your cellular device. Keep your eyes on your own paper or I will start my confetti collection for the end of the year. Begin on my mark."

Mr. Bates' fingers were poised on his wrist, eyes intently focused on the second hand. "Begin!"

I nervously bit on the end of my pencil as I eyed the test. I felt someone nudge my desk. Glancing to the side, I caught a reassuring smile from Peter before he began working on his test. _Ok…breathe…Peter went over all of this with you. You know exactly what this all means. Recall…remember…focus…_

I touched the pencil down to the paper and began my test.

"Time! Pencils down. _No Mr. Thompson_. Just because I said pencils down does not mean you can pull out a pen. Leave the packets on my desk. Your homework is to begin the guided reading on the next chapter. See you next class."

Sighing, I stuffed my pencil and calculator into my bag. Walking up to the front of the room, I dropped the test onto Mr. Bates' desk.

"Annette! What'd you think of the test?"

"Really Parker?" Sighing, I leaned against the wall of lockers. "Honestly, I don't know what to think. I remembered everything we went over, but you know what they say…"

Peter stood in front of me, lips pursed. "No…I don't think I know what they say. Who's they?"

I snorted. "You know…when you're taking a test and everything seems really easy, you probably failed?"

"Or, maybe it just means you finally understand what you're reading," said Peter, a look which said 'obviously' stuck on his face.

"Yeah…maybe." Pushing myself off of the lockers, I started walking towards my next class. "What do you have next?" I asked.

"What? Oh, I have a free track."

"Hmm," I said, nodding my head. "So when do you want to start the next chapter? Do you think we could meet sometime today? I don't want to wait for the results of this one…I need something to distract me."

"Listen," began Peter. "I already have plans for tonight, maybe even the rest of the week. Maybe next week?"

I was stopped short. I realized I had been monopolizing Peter's time for the past two weeks, but he had really helped. "Am I allowed to know what you're doing, or is it a secret?"

"Secret plans that I don't know about? Peter Parker what aren't you telling me?" I turned to see a flash of blonde wrap herself around Peter. When she turned to face me, I recognized Gwen Stacy, star debater, scientific genius, resident good girl, and all around golden girl. Holding out her hand, she said, "Hey, I'm Gwen Stacy."

"I know," I mumbled. After a moment's hesitation: "Annette Brant."

"Brant as in Betty Brant?"

"The one and only," I said.

"I love your mother's work! Her exposé on Edward's Engineering's waste disposal was amazing! Who knew they were dumping toxins into the river?"

"Yeah," I said, voice unenthusiastic. "Who knew? Listen, Peter, Gwen, and it was nice meeting you, by the way, but I really have to get going now."

"What about the next chapter?" Peter call out after me.

"Whatever…next week's fine Parker. Nice meeting you Gwen," I said, before heading to my last class of the day.

* * *

"_So he ditched you for the blonde chick?"_

"We weren't even together in the first place MJ…he was just my tutor."

"_Was?"_ I could hear the question in her voice.

"Well…yeah, I guess." The next chemistry class we had had, Mr. Bates had handed the tests back. By the time he got to me, my nails were probably non-existent. He stood there, fixed me with this look, and said, "Well, Miss Brant. Looks like I won't be seeing you this summer after all." That was probably the best moment of my life.

"_Are you sure though? That was only one chapter…how's the next one going?"_

"Fine…"

"_Liar. You probably need his help…again."_

"No! If I can't do this on my own, I haven't learned anything then."

"_Whatever,"_ she said, sighing. "_Listen, Harry and I are heading down to the theatre tonight. You want to come?"_

"And be the third wheel? Not my thing…besides, I really do need to read…like crazy."

"_You do that,"_ she said laughing. _"I'll see you tomorrow girl."_

"Yeah, bye."

Setting the phone down on the dresser, I rolled off of my bed. I slipped into my shoes and headed downstairs. Now was the time where I would normally be studying with Peter. But of course, for the past few days, Peter Parker was either with Gwen Stacy or off somewhere else. _You're not jealous,_ I tried to convince myself. _Just worried about keeping up a good grade._

That worked for probably five seconds. And I was back where I started. Peter Parker…what can I say? He's quiet Parker, nerdy Parker, for Pete's sake, he was debater Parker! But he was also attractive, intelligent, and when he smiled, I couldn't help but swoon. Peter, Peter, Parker.

But then there was Gwen. And as much as I tried, I couldn't _not_ like her! She was amazing…_and you are so totally jealous_. Groaning, I slammed my head against the wall. I needed to get out…now.

* * *

I was walking the streets at what I thought was a safe time…but judging by my situation, no time was probably safe in NYC anymore. What was my situation? I was up against a dirt covered wall. Again. Except this time, I'm pretty sure I was about to die. How did I get here? Well I was walking down the street…

It was probably around 5:45, closer to 6:00, when I finally stepped out. I had called out to my brother, telling him I was going for a walk. _"Call me if you need anything,"_ I had said. And then grabbing a light windbreaker, I had headed towards downtown NYC. What started out as a light wind, progressively got worse. One minute it was drizzling, the next minute it was pouring rain. I remember running into this cute boutique I had been eyeing for the past couple of days. Of course I couldn't buy anything, it was all too pricey, so once the rain was back to that light drizzle, I took my chance.

I couldn't tell how many times I passed dark alley ways, but each time I passed by their gaping maws, I kept a wary eye out. But of course, the one time my mobile rang, _and _I happened to be passing by an alley way, I didn't look out.

I didn't see that…_thing_, reach out to grab me, pushing me up against the wall.

In fact, after it knocked me out, I couldn't see anything at all.

* * *

I came to in a dark room. I could hear the drip of water, echoing throughout the room. A fluorescent light flickered overhead, a lone fly buzzing closer and closer, before _zap!_ Its body, smoke rising in waves, fell to the ground. I was suddenly reminded of those horror movies, and just how cliché my situation was. Except this time, there was no director sitting behind a camera, ready to yell cut when the scene ended.

I snorted. All this picture was missing was the creepy mouth breather, director or not.

And then came the footsteps. One sounded off, as if the owner were limping, dragging his foot behind him. Accompanying him was a strange, mechanical, whirring sound, almost like the gusts of wind from a fan.

I felt the blood drain from my face. Creepy mouth breather…make that breathers…_check_. I felt instinct kick in. All those years of watching NCIS and Bones would not be for nothing. I kept my head down, eyes closed. Slowing my breathing down, I tried to relax my body as much as possible. I had a better chance of surviving this if they didn't see me as a threat.

"I got her, just like you asked Mr. Os—"

"Shut up you fool!"

"Oh…right…Mr…_sir_."

"Did she put up a fight?"

"No sir! I did everything you said to do."

"Yes…it seems you did."

"Does that mean…do I get…"

"Get on with it you blubbering fool!"

"Rhino's just wondering if he can get his payment now…"

"Hmmm…you've done well…Alright. The package is waiting in the car. Do try not to scare my chauffeur…_again_. I can't keep on covering up their deaths for you."

"Yes sir! Thank you sir! Rhino's been waiting for a long time!"

I heard the awkward shuffling once more, this time moving away from me.

"You can stop faking dear…the animal is gone now."

I froze. He knew?

"Of course I knew you were awake. Your acting is good, for those of lesser intelligence of course."

The gig was up. Sighing, I opened my eyes, craning my neck to see who my captor was. "Who-who are you?" I questioned.

"Why, you don't know who I am?" The sound of whirring kicked up once more. A being, more creature than man, slowly revealed himself under the wane light, floating in on a hover board of sorts. He was green, his face pinched uncomfortably. It reminded me of the evil faeries in the story books my mother used to read to me…almost like…the goblins. "_The Green Goblin_," I whispered.

"Now we're talking! So now the introductions are over, let's get down to business!" Hopping off his board, he stalked up to me, mouth curved up in a malicious smile. "Tell me what you know."

"Know? I don't know anything! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't play smart with me, foolish girl! Tell me where he's kept it!"

"Where who's kept what? I have no idea who the hell you're talking about! I just want to go home!"

He slapped me across my face, drawing blood. "You're my guest here…I decide when you leave. Now we're going to try this one more time, _girl_." He pulled a small vial from a belt slung low across his waist. Popping the cap, I watched as he slowly tilted the vial, a small drop falling on my thigh. At first I felt nothing…but then my jeans started to pop and sizzle. An intense, searing pain began to spread from my thigh to my lower leg. Then as quickly as it started, it stopped. A sweat had broken over my forehead, small rivulets sliding down my face. He held another small vile in his hand, probably the antidote for whatever poison he had used on me. "That's just a mere taste of what I'm capable of…Now tell me. _Where has the boy hidden it?"_

"What boy?" I asked, my throat raw from screams.

"What do you mean 'what boy'? Parker! That imbecile…where has he kept it?!"

Parker? Peter Parker? What did he have to do with the Green Goblin. His pinched face had the most incredulous expression as he stared at me.

"You mean to say you don't know? The boy hasn't told you yet?" He began laughing, a horrible cackle. "This is rich!"

And then the wall was smashed in. I watched in dazed confusion as what looked like a rhino charged into the room, the blurred figure of Spiderman caught in between his arms. The room seemed to tilt, my vision becoming more and more fuzzy. Time slowed down, and the crashes echoing through the cavernous room thundered around me. My vision started to fade in, and out…in and out…the grainy figure of Spiderman looming above my face…_"Don't worry Annette…I'll get you out of here,"…_then nothing.

* * *

I woke up in a small, but comfortable bed. Looking around, I recognized it as Peter's room. _Peter's room_? I started to sit up, lowering my feet to the floor. I began to stand up, immediately regretting my actions. My body gave way, and I found myself falling to the ground.

"Woah there," said Peter. He cradled my shaking frame in his lap. "You don't want to be using that leg too soon."

Gently, he lifted me up, lowering me down to the bed. He was close…_very_ close. His head nestled between my neck and my shoulder. I blushed at the proximity, but at the same time, couldn't stop myself from reveling in his nearness. I clenched my hands around his body.

I heard someone clear their throat. "Peter…I got the stuff you wanted." It was Gwen. In her arms, she carried a roll of bandages with a small bottle of disinfectant and a hand towel.

"Thanks Gwen," he said, uncoiling his arms from my waist, he walked over to Gwen. Pulling myself free, I paid no heed to the piece of fabric that had fallen out of his pocket and into my tight grip…until I truly saw it for what it was. A bright shock of red, two reflective eyes…_unbelievable._

I decided to play it cool. Neither Peter nor Gwen had noticed my suddenly tensing. "Peter," I croaked out, "What happened?"

"Well, after you got kidnapped by the Green Goblin…well Spiderman rescued you."

Gwen decided to chime in. "I heard about it on my dad's old police scanner…we came to get you as soon as we heard."

"Really?" I asked, wincing as Peter poured disinfectant over my thigh. Patting it dry, he began to wrap the bandage around.

"Yeah," said Peter, focused on the task at hand.

"He…he asked me questions about you Peter…about something you were hiding."

"I know—I mean, really? Did he say what exactly?"

"No. He just kept on saying 'it'."

He pinned the bandage with a safety pin, before adding an extra layer of medical tape. Lightly tapping my thigh, he said, "There. All done."

"It's a good thing, Spiderman saving you," Gwen said, eyes focused on Peter.

"Second time, actually," I said, stifling a cough. "I feel like I know him…real well." I fixed a pointed stare in Peter's direction. It went unnoticed by him, but Gwen caught it.

"Peter…I think you should tell her."

"Tell me what, Peter?"

"Gwen…" he said, his eyes closed, fingers clasped together. "Not now."

"I think she deserves to know, after what she's been through."

"Gwen. Not. Now."

"It didn't take you this long to tell me."

"That was different."

"How, Peter?"

I watched as Peter and Gwen continued to fire at each other, Gwen standing at the door, arms crossed across her chest, Peter sitting by the bed. Before they could escalate it any further, I decided to end it.

"Really Peter, you should tell me…I mean, how important could it be…_Spiderman_."

Peter's face grew pale. "You know, it was weird when Spiderman called me by my name, something he couldn't possibly know. And of course," I said, pulling the mask out from under the blanket, "this really gave it away. When were you going to tell me, Peter? _After_ I was killed for not knowing something that you could have easily told me from the beginning?"

"I had no idea he would go to you! You can't blame me for—"

"For what? Endangering my life?" Peter opened his mouth as if to speak, only to close it. Before he could say anything else, I said, "You know what? I don't want to hear anymore."

I stood up, grimacing as the pain shot up through my left leg. This time, I dodged Peter's attempt to help me. "Stay away from me!" I saw him wince, and I couldn't help but feel apologetic. Steeling myself, I nodded briefly in Gwen's direction. No matter how I felt towards Gwen, I couldn't hold her responsible for anything that had happened. I trudged down the steps and out the front door.

* * *

Upstairs in Peter's room, Gwen stood against the door. "I didn't know it would end like that. I'm sorry Peter."

Peter shook his head. "No…it's better this way."

"Peter?"

"There's an extra mask in the drawer. Pass it over."

Gwen moved to the desk, slowly sliding it open. "Peter, what are you doing?"

Now in full Spiderman regalia, he slid out the window. "What I'm supposed to."

"Go away Parker."

"Annette…listen. I know you feel bad, but honestly I had no idea that the Green Goblin would go after you."

"Peter please! Just stop. It's over now, ok? The Goblin knows I have no idea, well _had_ no idea about anything. He's not going to come after me anymore."

I kept on walking, trying to increase the distance between us. I could hear him leaping above me, always maintaining the same distance, though.

"Look Peter, ju—"

A mobile started ringing. I froze, immediately thinking someone else was near. _What if they heard me calling him by his name? What have I done?_

"Relax, it's mine." I watched as he drew a small phone from God knows where on his body, sliding his thumb across the screen.

"_Peter! Where are you!_

"Gwen? Gwen what's wrong?"

"_The Green Goblin! He's here! Your Aunt, she's out, I have no idea what to do…Peter, please co—" _A bone chilling scream echoed from the phone.

"_Hello, Spiderman…"_

"Goblin! What have you done?"

"_It seems I made a mistake... looks like you like your women blonde…"_

"I swear Goblin if you touch a single hair on her head—"

"_Ah ah ah, Spidey boy…you know what I want."_

"Gob—Shit!" Peter yelled his frustration. He kicked a garbage can over, trash spilling everywhere.

"Peter, stop! Doing this isn't going to help Gwen…go!"

He stood there, shoulders loose. "You haven't lost yet, Peter…but Gwen needs you now."

Nodding, he released his webbing.

* * *

I don't know what compelled me to go to the bridge that night. The cab I had taken stopped at the mouth of the bridge. "I ain't going no further, lady! Them vigilantes might blow the entire thing sky high!" He didn't wait for his payment, immediately reversing and speeding out of the area. Bright explosions filled the chill night air, almost like fireworks.

But there was no celebration here. As people ran, screaming, I walked closer and closer, edging around the abandoned cars. And then I saw them, poised at the top. I could not hear what was being said, but I could _see_ everything.

Beautiful Gwen. Strong Gwen. _Frightened_ Gwen.

And then she was falling, body arched gracefully.

Peter, shooting his webbing after her.

_Snap!_

That night, I saw Gwen Stacy die.

That night, Peter Parker turned his back on the world.

_End of Chapter Two_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: in which Pete's actions are…filled with venom, and I learn that the best comfort is often times the comfort of presence._

"We are gathered here today in remembrance of a loving daughter, a caring sister…today we remember Gwendolyn Stacy."

The church was crowded. I sat in the pew behind Mrs. Stacy, MJ and Harry on one side, Aunt May and Peter on the other.

As the priest continued with the service, I closed my eyes.

Every time I thought of Gwen, my heart wrenched…but at the same time, how could I not feel relief? _It wasn't me on the bridge._

_I hated myself_.

* * *

School was like a silent film. There were actions, but no words. Classes blurred into each other…and I found my grade in chemistry slipping once more. Mr. Bates asked me to stay behind after class one day. As the students filed out, I felt the burning stare of Peter's eyes on my back, before he too left the room.

"Your grades are falling again, Miss Brandt."

Mute, I nodded my head.

"I was aware that you had a tutor in Mr. Parker, but it seems that he is not doing his job."

Again, silence.

Now his voice was softer, more gentle, a feat from Mr. Bates that I had thought unthinkable until that moment. "Miss Brandt, I understand that you and Mr. Parker are both going through strenuous times…if I could have changed the outcome of that unfortunate incident, I would…Just, don't let it drag you down. Miss Stacy wouldn't have wanted that for either of you."

He offered a small smile, before his rough exterior jumped back into place. "Now hurry to your next class. I'm not in the mood for writing late slips.

Peter Parker was avoiding me. Or at least I though he was. His face was always dark, always glowering, his back bent as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. And in a way, he did. At lunch, I tried to approach him. He got up and walked away.

Peter Parker was avoiding me.

And if I were him, I would avoid me as well.

* * *

After another week of such treatment, I finally gave up. I couldn't go on…not like this. Walking up to the counselor, I wondered if I was making the biggest mistake of my life. The counselor was on the phone with a parent, probably. When she got off, she motioned me forward.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Um…I'm having trouble with my tutor, and I was wondering if—"

"Sorry sweetie," she said, shaking her head. "First of all, trading tutors isn't really common practice, and secondly, there's just nobody who's free. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to deal with your tutor for the rest of the year."

"Really?"

"Yes…if it's any consolation, there's just one quarter left." Giving me an uncharacteristic smile, she said, "You can pull through."

Oh, if only that was the truth.

* * *

"What the hell are you trying to do?" he asked. Peter was angry…very angry. Walking out of the counselor's office, I had hunted Peter down and informed him of my intention to find a new tutor…he didn't take it as well as I had expected.

"I don't see why you're so cut up about this, Parker," I sneered. "It's not like you were doing your job anymore."

"Jesus…you can't even give me a week?"

"A week to what, Peter? Sit in a corner and cry?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You think you're doing Gwen's memory justice by doing the exact opposite of what she would have wanted?"

"How do you know what Gwen would have wanted?" Unlike my voice, Peter's remained soft, emotional. Shaking his head, he continued: "How would you know something about her that even I couldn't know?"

"Peter?"

"You know what? Maybe you're right. We should take a break." Peter began walking away from me, his shoulders hunched. "See you around."

I couldn't help but feel as if I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

_1 Month Later_

"…_Eye-witness reports state that the shuttle crashed into the river late in the afternoon, narrowly avoiding the Brooklyn Bridge. Flying the spacecraft was the son of famed editor J. Jonah Jameson. John Jameson is currently in the hospital suffering minor injuries, and a clean-up detail has been scheduled for some time this weekend. In other news, word of a new Spiderman has been spreading through town. Is he a friend or a foe? Martha Walsh has the facts on this latest story…Martha?"_

"_Thanks Michael. A new Spiderman has been seen swinging through our fair city. No formal warning has yet been put out by the police. This Spiderman seems to be doing more good than bad; however, the paths and methods he uses seem to be more violent. What's your opinion? Our polls are open online, or you can tweet using #BlackSpider. Back to you Michael." _

"Hey Max, have you seen this new Spiderman?" I called to my brother from the couch in our living room, the frame frozen on an image of a black suited Spiderman.

Max came running into the room, his laptop clutched in his arms. "You're not going to believe this," he said. Sitting next to me, he dragged the coffee table forward, placing his laptop in between us. He started up a program.

"What's this all about?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said. On the screen, two frames popped up side by side. In one, an image of Peter as Spiderman, legs bent, one arm holding onto webbing while the other prepares to shoot. In the other frame, an image of the new Spiderman, his pose similar, almost identical to Peter's. "Now watch carefully," he said, pressing the play button. "If you look closely, both of them are shooting webbing while holding onto the previous web. Now watch how they move."

Both frames showed their bodies swinging from one shot of webbing to another. "Well?" I said.

"Ugh…look closely." Pulling the laptop closer to himself, he typed something in, then pushed the laptop back to the middle. White lettering began appearing on the screen, formulae scribbled hastily. "Do you see now?"

"I don't speak nerd, Max," I said.

Max opened and shut his mouth in frustration. Before he could speak, however, my mother called from the kitchen. "Max? Sweetie you need to get ready for your karate lesson. Your father will be here any minute now."

"Oh great!" Max said. Dashing from the room, he ran up to change into the white karate uniform he was required to wear.

"What about this…_stuff_?" I called out to his retreating form.

"Figure it out!" he called down the steps.

Groaning, I closed the laptop. My genius of a brother sometimes forgot that although I was related to him, _I_ didn't inherit the Einstein gene, as I liked to call it.

I threw myself into the couch. Covering my head with a pillow, I groaned in frustration. My mom appeared at the kitchen door, busily wiping her hands on a small towel. "Annette, you shouldn't laze around like this. Come on, it's a Saturday. Why don't you go out with your friends?"

"Because mom," I began, "my friends are probably all doing the same thing right now too."

"And what exactly are you doing?"

"Relaxing," I said, a peaceful smile on my face.

"Yeah, well stop 'relaxing' and do something. Sitting around in all day isn't good for you."

"OK, ok," I said, albeit reluctantly getting up. "I'll go see if MJ's busy."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, I was dashing out through the rain to a waiting taxi, MJ sitting inside. Although I lived within walking distance of the fashion district, I had no intention of walking in such weather.

"Hey," I said, sliding into the car.

"Do you know where we're going?" She questioned.

"Shopping," I said.

"Oh! 6th Avenue, please," MJ called out to the cabby, a grin on her face.

* * *

"OK, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Annette, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Mary Jane questioned me from across the small café table. We had spent quite some time shopping, at least Mary Jane was. I, on the other hand, could only afford window shopping these days. After carrying her bags around for quite some time, Mary Jane decided we needed a break.

"Honestly, I don't…I mean, everything's fine, I guess."

Mary Jane blew cautiously over her coffee. Taking a delicate sip, she continued: "Well, after…what happened, you were quiet. Harry and I expected that, but now…It's just that you were doing so well, and all of a sudden, you've changed."

"I haven't changed at all," I protested. "I'm still the same Annette."

Mary Jane grasped my hand from across the table. "You're always walking around with this lost expression…Harry and I have been really worried."

I squeezed her hand. "I know that…thanks MJ..."

"But?" she questioned. "It sounds like there's a 'but' attached somewhere."

"Well…remember my tutor? Peter Parker?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I don't know! It's just that…there's something about him that…ugh! We stopped talking about a month ago, and it's all my fault, and my grades are dropping again!"

"But you're not worried about your grades, are you?" As I looked into Mary Jane's knowing face, I couldn't help but sigh in defeat. _Who am I kidding?_ "What does Peter mean to you, Annette?"

I stared into the swirls of my coffee. "I don't know…I really don't know."

* * *

"I'll see you later!" Mary Jane called out to me from the back of a cab. I watched as it disappeared around the bend, my hand frozen mid goodbye. Turning around, I moved to enter the house, stopping when I felt my mobile vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Annette? Sweetie?"_

"Hey mom…what's wrong?"

"_Nothing's wrong, it's just that your father got called back to work, he won't stop ranting about some formula…anyways, I can't leave the office yet because Jameson is in another of his moods, so I was wondering if you could go and pick your brother up."_

I glanced quickly at the screen of my mobile. 5:30…_Max's practice ends at 5:45…I have time_…"Sure mom, I'll be there."

The dojo that Max practiced at appeared small from the front, but once you entered the crowded frame, the space inside was astonishing. Sidestepping the office at the front, I walked directly into the practice area. Foam mats were in the process of being rolled up. Max's sensei nodded at me. "He's in the locker room, Annette."

"Tell him I'm waiting out front," I called out.

A few moments later, Max came running out, bag slung across his shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

I walked closer to the sidewalk, prepared to signal for a taxi, but Max said no. "Why?" I asked him.

"I just…feel like walking today."

I looked at his dejected face. "Tough practice today?"

"No, just tiring. Getting a black belt is harder than I thought it would be."

I placed an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. "Don't worry about it, Max. This is just a small hurdle, ok? You'll get over it soon, as long as you keep on practicing."

I ruffled his hair, laughing when I saw his face. His mouth was agape, pure awe displayed. "What? Surprised that your sister can actually be nice?"

He shook his head, removing himself from my arm. "Not you…them!"

I turned to look where he was pointing. _Oh dear…_

The Green Goblin hovered on his board, that horrible grimace seemingly perpetual. _What is he doing here?_ I began to panic. He couldn't be here for me…could he? But then he flew over my head, slamming into the building behind us. All of a sudden, the black suited Spiderman came flying through the air, heading directly for the recovering form of the Goblin

"What's going on?" Max yelled, his voice barely carrying over the screams of other bystanders.

"I don't know!" I called back, and quite frankly, I didn't want to know. Grabbing his hand, I started to run. _Get into an alley, somewhere where he won't be able to see you…or Max. _I tried to steer my brother into the nearest alley way, shocked when I felt his resistance.

"What are you doing? Do you honestly want to get caught in the middle of that? Come on!" I held him behind me, listening to the sounds of people crying out. Peeking out, I saw the damage being inflicted by both sides. With the Green Goblin, damage was expected, yes, but with Spiderman? No! I watched as he used cars as ammo, latching on to them with no concern for passengers. As the shrapnel from the explosions caused by corporation

"Who is this guy?"

"You didn't watch the video?" My brother had a look of consternation on his face.

"Just tell me! You don't seriously expect me to understand all the jargon and lingo you threw at me, do you?"

"They're the same! Regular Spiderman and this new guy? They're the same person!"

"Oh you're bloody kidding me," I mumbled under my breath. And then louder: "That's Peter?!"

I now realize my mistake. The Green Goblin was offered a momentary respite as Peter turned to face me. Slamming into him from behind, the Goblin sped over to me, lifting me up by the scruff of my neck. And then he began flying, taking me higher, and higher up. Stopping abruptly, I felt the sudden urge to hurl.

"Well, well, well, Spiderman. Looks like she does know after all!"

My eyes were closed, shut tight, but I could hear the sound of webbing, then a whoosh. Peter's voice echoed out over the city. "She doesn't know anything, Goblin."

"And yet…and yet, she seems to know exactly who you are."

"Goblin please!"

"What a curious situation…I feel as if done this before!"

And then Peter's voice, intense: "Please…just let her go."

"Wrong choice of words, Spiderman!"

And then I was falling, butterflies filling my stomach. The wind whistled through my hair, past my ears. As I fell, I couldn't help but wonder…_Do I look as graceful as Gwen_.

I felt as if I were falling forever. I just wasn't able to comprehend that soon, I would be nothing more than a faded…_splat_ on the sidewalk below. Counting the seconds became torture.

The sounds of pedestrians, cars honking, the very breath of New York, came louder and louder.

And then my body was being jerked violently. But I wasn't falling anymore. Instead, I was flying. _What?_ No, not flying…swinging! The wind blew my hair in my eyes, and I struggled to see, but I knew who had saved me. I had given up trying to clear my face when I felt myself being lowered down to the ground.

"What's with the new outfit?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it," he said, looking behind him almost nervously.

I snorted. "I'm not worrying. Just asking a question."

"What's your problem?" he asked me, pulling the mask of his face.

"My problem? You're kidding right?"

Peter's look was incredulous. "I don't know….does it sound like I'm kidding?"

"I don't have any problem Peter! Everything was just fine in my life until _I _happened to take the fall, just for bloody knowing you!

"You think you have it bad? What about Gwen—"

"Of course I'm thinking about Gwen! I can't help but think about Gwen, how she died…it's been plaguing me for weeks…that's why I tried to end things—"

"You're so selfish." Peter had cut me off, his voice low, husky with anger. "That's all you think about…_yourself_."

"Of course I would Peter…I'm only human…every time I thought about Gwen, I couldn't help but say to myself, 'It wasn't you…Thank God it wasn't you',and I _hated_ myself for thinking like that."

"And yet, you still thought it…maybe even still do." He shook his head, snorting in disgust.

"Would you rather I died that night? That maybe the Goblin had come after me instead, while you had stayed with Gwen?"

"Oh don't—"

"Some deluded part of me thought that no, you wouldn't think that. You couldn't think that…that maybe, you might just care if I had died."

"Annette—"

"Peter I care for you…more than you could ever know. I know now that you'll never return my feelings, but please, _please_, don't be like this, so angry, so…filled with hate." I begged him, my arms digging into the stretchy fabric of his suit.

"What are you saying?"

"_Peter, I love you."_

He stood silently, not moving. Releasing his arm, I gently took the mask from his hands, pulling it over his head, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. I then took my leave by the fire escape.

I found Max waiting for me at the bottom of the building. Silently, he took my hand, rubbing it soothingly. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't tell mom and dad."

I don't know how much he heard. The building we had landed on was relatively short considering the heights the New York skyline was capable of achieving.

"Thanks, Max." I mumbled, drawing him close.

* * *

"What took you to so long to get home today?" my mom asked. She was still dressed in work clothes, her id hanging dangerously low over the food. I brought the bowl out from under her, keeping my mouth shut.

Max answered in my stead. "Oh, we were just walking around. The weather was just really good today. You know how bad it's been these past couple of days."

"Yeah," my dad cut in, "We've been tracking this really weird storm front, rather large, and it's been picking up speed. Of course we're just feeling the after effects. You remember Hurricane Hector from last week? Almost like a whiplash! And you know…"

As my parents and brother continued their conversation, I finished my food. Their voices were like the soft static of an ocean, grinding against my consciousness, slowly ebbing away.

That night, I went to sleep rather early. If I had stayed up a little later, I might have seen that oddly shaped shadow swaying softly in the breeze.

I would have heard the catch of the window sliding open.

I would have felt the soft, gentle pressure applied to my forehead…

That night, I slept very well.


End file.
